dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Batson (New Earth)
Flashpoint In an effort to save his mother's life from the Reverse-Flash, Barry Allen unknowingly changes reality, creating a new world in which his friends' lives are drastically different. In this universe Billy Batson never becomes Captain Marvel, instead he along with five other children who were caught on a subway car that took them to the Rock of Eternity, and The Wizard Shazam instead grants the power to six children each with a different aspect of the power of Captain Marvel. An Asian-American boy named Eugene Choi possesses the wisdom of Solomon, an overweight Latino boy named Pedro Peña possesses the strength of Hercules, Mary Batson possesses the stamina of Atlas, Freddy Freeman possesses the power of Zeus, Billy Batson possesses the courage of Achilles, and an African-American girl named Darla Dudley possesses the speed of Mercury. Tawky Tawny is also shown with them on a leash held by Pedro. By saying the wizards name "Shazam" together, the six children possess the collective ability to turn into Captain Thunder, this timeline's version of Captain Marvel, who has a scarred face which he claims is due to Wonder Woman, who in this timeline is a villain. Cyborg, the Flash, Batman, Enchantress and Element Woman meet with the group of Children Known as S.H.A.Z.A.M. and ask for their help. Billy is swayed to the heroes' cause after he uses his abilities to see what the timeline is supposed to be like while stabilizing the Flash's memories, as they were adjusting to the current timeline. Billy convinces Eugene and the other children to help. They come together and shout "Shazam" and they merge into Captain Thunder. The heroes and Captain Thunder travel to what is left of Europe to stop the war between the Atlantean and the Amazons. Captain Thunder fights with the Amazon leader Wonder Woman to a draw before being transformed back into the six children by Enchantress, who is revealed to be a traitor. Before the kids can reform Captain Thunder, Billy is stabbed by the Penthesileia one of the Amazons killing the young boy. DCnU Flash's changes to reality created a new world where Billy's life had significantly changed. In this new world, his superhero identity was called Shazam, not Captain Marvel. Billy also had undergone a personality change: while he was still essentially a good boy, he was distrustful of people and wanted to become an adult as fast as possible so that he could take care of himself and not worry about anybody else. Billy lived in an orphanage on Philadelphia and was interviewed by a couple of parents, the Vasquezes, so that he could be adopted and attend to school. He behaved properly towards the Vasquezes, who decided to adopt him. As soon as they left, however, Billy expressed indifference towards them. Later, Billy sees an emergency on the city and transforms into Shazam. After being adopted he moves to the Vasquezes home where he meets the rest of their family, who are also adopted. It is immediately apparent that Billy does not fit in with the rest and he soon gets into a fight with the others, storming off into his room. | Powers = * - All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend either directly or through Shazam. ** ** : The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. ** : Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** ** ** : Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *** *** *** ** : The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. ** : The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or ones self instantly. ** : An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. ** ** : The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** : The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. ** ** ** ** ** : The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. ** : The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. | Abilities = * : Thanks to the Wisdom of Solomon, he has the ability to understand, comprehend, and speak any language on earth. * Smooth Talker: Another facet of his intelligence is ability to talk his way out of situations, as a man with an unprecedented amount of wisdom, he prefers to talk, rather than fight. | Strength = Class 100 +. As Captain Marvel his strength is on par with Superman. When he received the upgrade to Lord Marvel and became the keeper of the Rock of Eternity, he was one of the strongest beings in the Universe. | Weaknesses = * : Only the strongest of magics can affect him in any particular way, such as those wielded by the Spectre. * trigger: With the trigger for the transfomration being merely saying "Shazam" Billy as both his child self and as Captain Marvel has been tricked or in some cases forced to say it. Transforming him back into his vunerable child form. | Equipment = * Historama: | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Captain Marvel's first appearance was in , published by Fawcett Comics and taking place on Earth-S. His first appearance in the mainstream DC Universe was in . | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Captain Marvel (DC Comics) | Links = *Captain Marvel Culture: The history and cultural significance of the many Captain Marvels *''Captain Marvel at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' | Recommended = *''Captain Marvel Adventures'' *''The Trials of Shazam''! *''Infinite Crisis'' *''52'' }} Category:1986 Character Debuts Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Justice League International members Category:Magicians Category:S.H.A.Z.A.M. members